Terrores Nocturnos
by SumSum R.L
Summary: El aroma de la convivencia. Vivir en pareja es una experiencia de intimidad, compenetración, confianza y... bueno, hay situaciones que después de un tiempo pierden pudor. Espero que les guste. Una mirada natural a las relaciones de pareja.
1. Terrores Nocturnos

Capítulo 1: Terrores Nocturnos

Era una cálida noche de verano, una fresca brisa corría rechiflando entre las callejuelas, meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Algunas palomas dormían en los tejados gorjeando una dulce melodía que invitaba al sopor escondidas en la oscuridad que parecía embargar todo el Seretei. No había luna en el cielo y las estrellas parecían lejanas y difusas.

Bastante alejado del centro neurálgico, la madera de una casona de líneas antigua crujía al son del cantar de las cigarras. Podía escucharse el vaivén de las hojas, el aleteo de alguna polilla y el correr del agua de la vertiente que cruzaba el patio principal. Era pasado medianoche y apenas se distinguía el paseo de algún vigilante nocturno muy lejos de ahí.

-¡¡¡Sí!!!

Unas palomas salieron despedidas del techo de la antigua casona, asustadas por el grito agudo que llegó a calar los oídos de las pobres aves, llenando la noche de su aleteo. Luego un completo silencio invadió el lugar y algunas ventanas a la lejanía se encendieron para volver a apagarse segundos después.

Dentro de la casona, en una de las habitaciones un joven descansaba su cuerpo sobre el de su amante. Su rostro oculto en el cuello de la morena mujer, la piel perlada de sudor y una respiración que poco a poco se volvía más profunda y calma. Ella sonreía oculta en la oscuridad de la habitación con su vista hacia la ventana, la fresca brisa se colaba erizando su piel enfriándola y entregándole algo de aire bajo el peso del muchacho.

El hombre se incorporó en los codos para dejar algo de espacio entre los cuerpos, finalmente se retiró lentamente y se tendió a un lado de la mujer. Ella se acurrucó a su lado y cerró los ojos.

-Estuvo bien, ¿no? –la voz masculina llenó la habitación.

-No te creas tanto –fue la respuesta de la joven quien se apegó aún más a su acompañante. –He tenido mejores…

-Mentirosa –río y a tientas buscó los labios de la mujer para depositar un pequeño beso en ellos –Me encantó eso que hiciste…

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó ella curiosa y orgullosa al mismo tiempo. No era que no supiera que era, era que le fascinaba escucharlo de su boca.

-Eso que haces con las caderas, cuando te me cuelgas y empiezas a moverte como enajenada y… -guardó silencio –No es justo, no puedo defenderme de ese ataque.

-Entonces no lo hago más –resolvió ella en tono de broma.

-No, no dije eso… Hazlo cuantas veces quieras –exclamó sonriendo en la oscuridad. –Pero dame un respiro de tanto en tanto, no querrías que la diversión se acabara apenas comienza, ¿o sí?

La joven guardó silencio un segundo abrazando a su compañero, la paz no duró mucho para cuando ella se trepó sobre él y comenzó a llenarlo de caricias y sus labios se deslizaban eróticamente por el cuello del muchacho.

-Hey, hey… -rió él tomándola por la cintura y apegándola bien contra su abdomen –Glotona… Parece que no estuvo tan bien después de todo. Prometo compensarte, pero danos un tiempo –suspiró mientras ella continuaba con sus apasionadas atenciones, ahora se bajaba de su cuerpo y la seguidilla de besos iba tomando rumbo sur. -¿A dónde vas? –una de sus manos se enredó en la cabellera de la joven mientras la otra arrugaba la sábana a un costado. –Maldita enana endemoniada… -aquello no sonó en lo absoluto a reproche a oídos de la muchacha, quien sonrió maligna sin desatender a su labor. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Reanimar al cadáver que yace entre tus piernas –comentó divertida. –Si parece que ya no va a resucitar más –suspiró algo desilusionada mientras con un dedo tanteaba el "fallecido" en busca de señales de vida. –Hey, tú…

-Cualquiera diría que tienes una relación aparte con él –rió el muchacho y ella seguía tratando de encender las cosas. –Mmmmm –masculló suave. –Creo que lo estás logrando… -la chica se alejó un poco de él -¿Qué crees tú, compañero? –habló a sí mismo bajo la línea de la cintura. Hizo una larga pausa -¿Qué dices?… ¿Estás seguro?

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó ella intrigada.

-Dice que no te va a dar descanso hasta el amanecer –respondió con voz enronquecida y se lanzó sobre la mujer. Ella soltó una risa suave y profunda.

* * *

El sol de la mañana se alzaba en el cielo dando los buenos días al Gotei 13. Un muchacho alto caminaba por uno de los pasillos silbando una alegre y relajada melodía, las manos en los bolsillos y un brillo singular en el rostro. No sonreía, no era su costumbre, pero caminaba con orgullo, como si el mundo le perteneciera. Pasó junto a un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes que lo miraron curiosos y luego murmuraron entre ellos para cuando él se alejaba. No, no era sencillo ser prácticamente una leyenda viviente dentro del Seretei, pero estaba acostumbrado a los murmullos y las caras de sorpresa de los más jóvenes del lugar.

Un hombre seguía a los estudiantes de cerca con el rostro cansado y ojeroso, se cruzó con el alto muchacho.

-Buenos días, Renji –saludó.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? –respondió el teniente –No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche…

-Pues ya me parecía que traías peor cara de perro que de costumbre –analizó mirándolo fijamente, Renji frunció el ceño.

-Púdrete, Kurosaki –gruñó siguiendo su camino.

Ichigo se alzó de hombros y siguió su camino. El capitán Ukitake lo había mandado llamar. Eso no podía ser bueno, o lo regañaba sutilmente a pedido de Byakuya o lo tendría de mandadero por alguna razón inexplicable, también a pedido del estirado. Maldito estirado que tenía por cuñado, parecía que era parte de sus deberes como familia fastidiar a los miembros nuevos.

-Mandaste llamar… Ukitake –dijo Ichigo abriendo la puerta de la oficina del capitán de larga y alba cabellera.

-¡Ichigo! –exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro –Pasa por favor, toma asiento.

El joven pelirrojo se sentó frente al escritorio del capitán. El hombre miró al muchacho sin borrársele la sonrisa, algo raro se traía entre manos pensaba Ichigo. Sin embargo guardó silencio hasta que el superior se dignara a hablar. Tendría más tiempo para planear una venganza dirigida a su cuñado.

-Verás, Ichigo –comenzó el capitán algo nervioso, movía sus manos retorciendo un pañuelo –Todos estamos muy contentos con tu presencia en el Seretei… Los alumnos te admiran, tus compañeros de escuadrón están satisfechos con tu participación, ni hablar de tus amigos dentro del Seretei, todos consideramos que eres un aporte para el Gotei 13…

-Al punto, Ukitake, debo presentarme en diez minutos al entrenamiento.

El capitán torció un poco más el pañuelo. Un tic apareció en la comisura derecha de su boca. Parecía más nervioso que de costumbre, casi parecía que fuera a tener un ataque inesperado de asma.

-El asunto es el siguiente, Ichigo –retomó el hombre –Desde tu llegada al Seretei… Que nadie ha tenido un sueño tranquilo. –el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja –Estamos al tanto que tanto tú como Rukia son dos muchachos jóvenes, sanos, normales… Que hay ciertas cosas que ocurren en las parejas jóvenes y no digo que esté mal, todo lo contrario…

-No te estoy entendiendo…

Ukitake lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Rukia y tú son algo… escandalosos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-Todas las parejas tienen problemas, y esa enana a veces me exaspera y sube el tono y terminamos discutiendo, pero no te preocupes… Nos llevamos de maravillas. –afirmó echándose hacia atrás en el asiento. –No era necesario que me llamaras si estabas preocupado… o es Byakuya, ¿verdad? Si tanto le molesta que a veces grite a su hermana debería empezar a pensar en como la trata él mismo.

-Ichigo, sus peleas no son gran cosa, no me refería a eso…

El hombre clavó su vista en los ojos marrones del muchacho. Poco a poco los colores fueron subiendo al rostro de Ichigo hasta volverse totalmente morado. Ukitake rompió el contacto ocular y dejó su pañuelo sobre la mesa.

-Comprenderás que Byakuya no iba a conversar de este tema contigo, ¿no? –agregó risueño –Trata de controlar la situación, ¿está bien?

Ichigo afirmó sin subir la vista de su regazo y completamente sonrojado. Nunca pensó que todo el Seretei los escuchaba por las noches. ¿Que tanto escuchaban? ¿Todo? ¿Algo? Eso no venía al caso, el asunto era que los escuchaban… Desde el primer día. Frunció el ceño profundamente.

-Permiso –dijo y sin más salió de la oficina a paso precipitado.

Unos edificios más allá se oficiaba una pequeña reunión no planificada de mujeres Shinigami. Coincidieron Matsumoto, Nanao y Hinamori en el pasillo y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

-Otra noche en vela –suspiró Rangiku arreglándose el pelo –Si apenas conciliaba el sueño comenzaban otra vez. No es justo… es como burlarse del normal de las personas.

-No llevan mucho tiempo juntos, es normal… -dijo Nanao alzándose de hombros.

-No, claro que no lo es –exclamó la rubia y Hinamori rió suave -¿A qué hora duermen? Llevan un mes así.

Unos pasos se acercaban en dirección de las mujeres, callaron enseguida. La menuda figura de Rukia se dibujó a la distancia y las tres mujeres tragaron saliva densa. La morena se les acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa amplia, rostro luminoso, sonrojo en sus mejillas, cabello brillante… Rangiku conocía eso, eso solo significaba una mujer plenamente satisfecha y feliz. Ese muchachito tenía su gracia después de todo.

-Buenos días, Rukia –saludó Hinamori. –Buen semblante traes hoy.

-¿En verdad? –preguntó insegura –Gracias, Teniente… La verdad es que no pasé buena noche, dormí poco.

-Y por qué habrá sido –exclamó Matsumoto con ironía.

-Insectos… -interrumpió Nanao antes que la morena captara el tono de la rubia –Los insectos de verano son terribles, ¿no Kuchiki?

Rukia asintió algo indecisa. Retomó su camino sintiendo como a su partida las tres mujeres volvían a sumirse en cotilleos. Así era hacía un mes, murmullos en los pasillos, bromas extrañas en el escuadrón, miradas enfurecidas de su hermano. Algo estaba pasando en el Gotei y al parecer nadie quería considerarla para confidenciarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al otro extremo del Seretei Ichigo comenzaba a hilar ideas. Mientras algunos estudiantes practicaban en parejas el pelirrojo con la vista en la nada recordaba instantes que alguna vez le parecieron extraños o descontextualizados y ahora parecían calzar perfectamente en un puzzle de aventuras nocturnas, sudor y orgasmos.

-Superior Kurosaki –una muchacha frente a él –Me preguntaba si podría volver a explicarnos con mi compañero lo del bloqueo…

-Sí, claro –respondió, se predisponía a explicarle a la muchacha cuando el compañero al verlo llegar se sonrió burlón y reía nervioso. -¿A ti te sucede algo?

-No, superior, nada –trató de ahogar su risa. –Sólo que estoy algo cansado, no pasé buena noche… -otros compañeros rieron suavemente.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Su compañero de labores se percató de las bromas de los chicos, por lo que relegó a Kurosaki a ir por algo a la división mientras él se encargaría de las clases. Claro que el pelirrojo detectó inmediatamente el salvavidas que le entregó su colega.

Se dirigió a paso rápido al edificio de la división, sintiendo que cada persona con la que se cruzaba lo miraba detenidamente y se sonreía burlona. Los antes murmullos ahora aparecían claros en sus oídos.

"¿Escuchaste anoche?"

"Esos dos sí que se la pasan bien"

"Ella parece imparable y tan tranquila que se le veía"

"El insaciable Kurosaki"

Apresuró aún más el paso, seguía sintiendo las miradas, los comentarios, corrió hasta el servicio de varones y se encerró y apoyó su espalda en la puerta cerrada. Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Escuchó un ruido en uno de los retretes y se asomó curioso. Una gotera caía de uno de los caños y se estrellaba en una posa que dejaron otras gotas antes.

Se sentó en el retrete y miró a las paredes.

"Kurosaki es un calentón"

"Kuchiki es la chica más ardiente del Seretei"

"¡Danos un respiro, Superior Kurosaki, déjanos dormir!"

-¡¡¡¡Nooooo!!!!

* * *

Un remezón en su hombro lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Todo estaba completamente a oscuras, se incorporó nervioso, sudaba. Su respiración era superficial y agitada. Se pasó una mano por la frente y llevó hacia atrás el cabello que caía sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –exclamó una voz a su lado –Llevo más de diez minutos tratando de despertarte…

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el muchacho apegándose al respaldo de la cama. -¿Quién eres tú?

-Estamos en casa de tu padre, soy Rukia… -le respondió la voz al tiempo que se encendía la luz. -¡Tenías una pesadilla, no te has muerto precisamente! No seas niñato…

-Shhh –le puso una mano en la boca para acallarla –Nos pueden estar escuchando. –miró a todos lados.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana, Ichigo. Mañana tenemos que estar temprano donde Urahara, ¿quieres dormirte ya?

-¿Urahara? –preguntó al tiempo que la luz se apagaba.

-Mañana iremos a la Sociedad de Almas… ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

-No… claro que no –dijo dándose media vuelta en la cama, sintió a la muchacha acomodarse al otro lado del colchón. –Rukia…

-Mmmf –fue su respuesta.

-Nada…

Cerró los ojos y se acomodó nuevamente para procurar un buen dormir. Escuchó una respiración en su nuca y un brazo que lo rodeaba por la cintura. Un pequeño cuerpo se acurrucaba en él buscando calor.

-Ichigo…ya que despertaste –escuchó la voz de la muchacha en su oído –No crees que podríamos…

Un fuerte ronquido invadió la habitación. La morena soltó un bufido y se le dio la espalda. Ichigo suspiró aliviado.

-Cuando regresemos de la Sociedad de Almas, lo prometo –susurró y ocultó su rostro entre las sábanas.


	2. El aroma de la Convivencia

Capítulo 2: El aroma de la convivencia

Era otra tranquila noche en la morada de los jóvenes amantes, la casona estaba a oscuras, sólo una luz permanecía prendida en una de las habitaciones. El silencio sobrecogía cada rincón, sólo podía escucharse una cigarra solitaria buscando pareja entre la hierba del jardín.

Un bostezo inundó la calma de la habitación. La joven mujer estiraba sus brazos sin cubrir su boca exhalando sonoramente. Botó al suelo un par de cojines que tenía en su espalda y se recostó en la cama.

-¿No quieres apagar la luz? –preguntó dando vuelta la cara hacia su pareja. –Deja esos benditos documentos para mañana.

-Hay cosas que un shinigami responsable no puede dejar para mañana –fue la respuesta del muchacho a su lado –Anda duérmete y no fastidies.

Rukia se volvió hacia él rodando sobre su costado. Tiró las colchas hacia sí logrando que los papeles sobre el regazo del pelirrojo se desordenaran y cayeran dispersos entre ambos.

-Ups –exclamó sin sentirlo realmente –¡Mira que regadío! Será mejor que lo dejes a un lado y lo arregles mañana –agregó pícara –Sé un buen chico y apaga la luz… Tengo sueño –volvió a bostezar.

-Que no –gruñó Ichigo recogiendo desordenadamente sus papeles y dejándolos nuevamente sobre su regazo con brusquedad –¡A dormir! –le ordenó secamente.

-Excelente –exclamó ella y le quitó los papeles y los dejó sobre la mesita de noche a su lado. –Dulces sueños –lo besó en la mejilla y se acurrucó a su lado.

-Maldita pigmea –murmuró por lo bajó.

Extendió su brazo por sobre la chica para alcanzar los papeles, sin embargo no alcanzaba más que a rozarlos. Se estiró por sobre ella atrapándola bajo su peso, se recargó un poco más, soltó un bufido, los tomó y volvió a llevarlos sobre su regazo.

-Tengo sueño… -insistió Rukia girándose de un lado a otro y enredándose en las sábanas como una cuncuna.

Se giró una vez, dos veces, tres veces… Ichigo luchaba con tratar de mantener sus papeles en orden, tratar de escribir algo, levantaba las hojas, se volteaba hacia un lado, se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama, en la mesita de noche… Era inútil. Rukia seguía dándose vueltas cual bistec en aceite caliente.

-¡Ya déjalo! –gruñó quitándole las sábanas de la cara –¡Estoy tratando de trabajar!

Ella lo miró afectada. Frunció el ceño y se giró dándole la espalda. Lentamente su respiración se volvió más calma y profunda. Ichigo soltó un suspiro de alivio y continuó con su trabajo. Se rascó la barriga con soltura y volvió a sus papeles. La comenzó se desvió a su pecho y volvió a rascarse. Volvió a la lectura. Se hurgó la nariz concentrado en su trabajo. Sí, estaba tranquilo en su intimidad, la morenita a su lado no le golpearía la mano porque casualmente le picaba la nariz, o le diría que era un cerdo por rascarse la axila. Era una inmensa libertad. Y mientras terminaba los últimos detalles antes de irse a dormir sintió un recorrer por su estómago… un disimulado gruñido y una presión en el abdomen.

Miró a su mujer al lado, respiraba profundamente, tranquila, en dulces sueños. Era un ángel… mientras dormía. Podía ver su costado elevarse ligeramente al ritmo de las inspiraciones y espiraciones cadenciosas y escuchar el suave resoplido del aire saliendo por su nariz. Era una sinfonía que lo invitaba a sumársele al maravilloso mundo onírico.

Otra vez aquella presión. Dejó los papeles a un lado, había terminado al fin. Nuevamente esa presión… El baño estaba algo lejos y, honestamente, le daba flojera levantarse para descargar aquella molestia. Rukia dormía profundamente, no habría represalias. Se estiró sentado en la cama y liberó aquella presión.

Fue como si hubiera estallado una bomba en pleno Seiretei, el colchón llegó a tiritar bajo aquella arremetida aérea y la pobre mujer pegó un respingo, como acto reflejo tomó su Zampakuto de tras de la cama, desenvainó y apuntó al frente. Miró a ambos lados con el rictus en el rostro y tras convencerse que no había amenaza descasó la espada sobre la cama y se volteó hacia Ichigo.

Ahí estaba él, con las manos sobre el colchón, apegando las sábanas contra la superficie con firmeza y la mirada al frente como hipnotizado. Rukia enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te pedaste? –le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-No –respondió el pelirrojo haciéndose el desentendido. -¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Qué porqué pregunto? –exclamó sentándose bruscamente logrando que las sábanas se levantaran -¡Por Dios! –chilló cubriéndose la nariz. –Cúbrelo, cúbrelo, no dejes que se escape más. –acomodó las sábanas alrededor del muchacho con esmero. –¡Eres un cerdo!

-Esta es mi cama también –se defendió –Y si me quiero pedar en MI cama, me pedo en mi cama. –sentenció cruzándose de brazos. –Además tú también te pedas cuando duermes.

Rukia se volvió completamente roja y lo observó con rabia.

-¡Pero estoy dormida no lo hago apropósito!

-Yo tampoco lo hice a propósito, se me escapó antes que pudiera evitarlo –dijo haciéndose el inocente.

-¡Ah, pero que fácil es decir eso! Entonces a mí también se me empezarán a escapar algunas cosas…

-Como si no lo hicieras ya disimuladamente… -Rukia lo miró intrigada –Conozco tus maniobras… no explotarán pero retumba el colchón como un terremoto.

-¿Así? ¡Entonces lo tuyo fue un cataclismo mundial! –le gritó molesta -¡Pedorro!

-Sigue y lo haré otra vez… -le advirtió.

-No te atreverías…

-¿No?

Era una batalla de miradas fijas y amenazantes. Ella lo reprochaba, él intentaba irritarla. Mantuvieron aquel silencio reto sin pestañar, quien pestañaba perdía. Lo dice la ley de la naturaleza. Era un momento de intensa tensión, de retos, de fuerza mental…

Otro estruendo invadió la habitación. Ichigo rompió el contacto visual. Rukia sonrió triunfante.

-¡Cerda tramposa! –dijo él tapándose la nariz.

-Ocupo tus tácticas en tu contra, Kurosaki.

Se miraron nuevamente y sendas sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros. Ella soltó una risita coqueta y el rió ampliamente. Le revolvió los morenos cabellos y ella le picó el costado.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo en el Gotei 13. El comedor del escuadrón estaba lleno de tope a tope. Las clásicas conversaciones de merienda invadían el lugar logrando convertirlo en un conjunto de voces a destono y bulliciosas.

Ichigo disfrutaba un plato de fideos en compañía de sus compañeros, escuchaba la conversación de uno de ellos sobre los alumnos y postulantes al escuadrón. Otros se burlaban de los estudiantes, otros criticaban al colega por ser incompetente. Burlas y risas colmaban la mesa.

Estaba concentrado en su plato para cuando un brazo pasó a su lado para dejarle una píldora junto a su vaso de agua. Se volteó sin soltar los palillos ni la vasija. El capitán Ukitake le guiñó un ojo y salió calmadamente por la puerta del comedor.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y golpeó la mesa.

-¡Estúpido Byakuya!


End file.
